


What we missed, what we found

by Waterfall



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shipping Optional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: Scar loves being a wizard. So how come he feels like there’s something missing?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	What we missed, what we found

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted over at tumblr, but I figured I might as well add it here as well. More fics will probably follow!

**What we missed (Scar)**  
Scar loves being a wizard. Magical creatures like him, his crystals are awesome, and he has tasty wizard fruit to share. But sometimes he still thinks back to the previous worlds the Hermits inhabited and feels like there’s something missing.  
“Hey, Cub,” he asks, the next time they run into each other in the shopping district. “Do you ever miss the Convex?”  
“Not really. I mean, it was great fun, but I got tired of being at the Vex’s every beck and call, you know?” Cub laughs and shakes his head. His pharaoh headdress twinkles in the sun. “Now we both have our own magic instead, you’ve got your wizard… things, and I’ve got the ancient knowledge of the gods.”  
Scar tries hard to not let his face fall at the answer. “Oh. Yeah, you’re right I guess.” He forces a smile and pulls out his rockets, suddenly in no mood to look at Cub’s cheerful face. “Well it was nice seeing you, but I’ve got to go. Important wizard things and… yeah. Stuff.”  
Without waiting for an answer he takes off, flying away as fast as he can.  
“You’re right,” he tells the air. “I don’t miss the Vex. But I miss you.” 

~*~

**What we missed (Cub)**  
Cub is having a blast this season, he really is. Yes, there’s maybe a bit too much digging for his taste, but he’s been jumping into almost every big event so far, wheeling and dealing and fighting and killing too – all in good fun, of course. But sometimes he’ll turn around, a comment ready on his lips, and there’ll be something missing. Perhaps that’s why Scar’s question takes him by surprise when they bump into each other in the shopping district.  
“Do you ever miss the Convex?” he asks, and Cub answers before he can think twice.  
“Not really.”  
And it’s true in a way, and it’s a lie in another, and he doesn’t even realise until he sees his friend fly off and wonders when they last did something together just for fun. Or at all, actually.  
“I like the magic I have now,” he tells the mycelium under his feet. “But I miss you.”

~*~

**What we found (Scar and Cub)**  
The next time they meet it’s in the Nether. They’re just passing, really, both busy on their way somewhere else, but still they both slow down until they’ve stopped a slightly awkward distance apart.  
“Hi,” Scar says, trying to smile without seeming sad.  
“Hi,” Cub says, trying to make his voice more cheerful.  
“You know –”  
“I was thinking –”  
The words come tumbling out all at once and they both stop, sharing a laugh. For a moment everything feels… normal. Like something they didn’t know was missing had suddenly returned.  
“You know,” Scar tries again. “It’s been a while since we hung out.”  
It comes out quieter than he wanted, less like a statement and more like a sigh. If Cub notices, he doesn’t show it. Instead he grins.  
“I was just thinking that! It’s not like we need the Convex to hang out, is it?”  
It’s more of a genuine question than Cub was going for, but if Scar hears that then he ignores it. Instead he grins back.  
“Of course not! Or to do pranks – I’ve got this pesky bandit I need to pay back for stealing my doors, but…”  
But it isn’t as fun to do it alone.  
“Yeah! I’ve had some ideas, but…”  
But I have no-one to do them with.

In the silence, they look at each other, twinned grins growing on their faces.  
“Are you busy now?” one of them asks.  
“Nah,” answers the other. “Let’s go!”  
Who needs the Vex, anyway?


End file.
